Several recombinant DNA molecules containing portions of the gene coding for avian vitellogenin have been cloned in phage lambda. A 6 kb long fragment containing approximately 4 kb of coding sequence was identified after total chicken DNA, subjected to digestion by the restriction endonuclease Eco R1 was chromatographed on RPC-5 and the fragments subsequently analyzed by agarose gel electrophoresis. In addition, screening of a chicken DNA library cloned in phage lambda identified two non-overlapping recombinant phage, each containing approximately 13-14 kb. None of these recombinant phage contain the mRNA 'capsite'.